1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to apparatus to simulate the shooting of a firearm and more particularly to such apparatus that is designed to verify the accuracy of the shot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of laser beam transmitting devices are known in the art for simulating the shooting of a firearm. Apparatus are also known in the art that include a receiver for detecting reflected portions of the transmitted laser beam to provide an indication to a user of a simulated "hit."
Many of the known prior art apparatus are utilized for the simulated shooting at stationary targets. However, apparatus are also well-known in the art that are designed for simulating the shooting at a moving target, such as might be experienced for example with clay pigeon shooting as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,554 issued to Gilbertson or by a product being sold by Phase Laser Systems, Inc. under the name Beamer Line.
The simulated shooting apparatus of Gilbertson includes a transmitter that is positioned in the outer end of a weapon such as a shotgun and a receiver that is mounted on the weapon. The transmitter and receiver are connected by a link bridge formed of power and signal wires so that the receiver is activated upon the firing of the transmitter. Also, the transmitted beam is deflected to more accurately simulate the firing to allow for the difference in the speed of the laser beam and the speed of a bullet.
In several respects the Beamer Line is similar to the Gilbertson apparatus in that it is installed in the outer end of a shotgun barrel, emits a laser light beam, and can be used for perfecting shooting skills at moving targets. However, such apparatus does not have any receiving means for electronically detecting and recording the result of firing a shot other than through the visual detection of a "hit."
Another type of firearm simulator apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,535 issued to Marshall et al., but in contrast to the apparatus of Gilbertson, includes a transmitter and receiver that do not have an electrical link bridge to activate the receiver upon the firing of the transmitter.
The present invention is relatively simplistic in design and yet provides a new and improved firearm simulator apparatus that is easy to operate and provides enhanced operational results.